Destiny
by hunhanlight
Summary: Sehun seorang lelaki brengsek, jatuh hati kepada wanita yang dingin dan segala pesonanya. Akankah Sehun bisa mendapatkan hatinya? EXO.HUNHAN.CHANLU.GSforUke.M.Typo
1. chapter 1

**Attentions : Cerita ini murni pemikiran sendiri jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.**

.

 **GS for Uke**

.

 **Hunhan**

.

"Yak! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan ha?!" teriak yeoja bermata sipit itu dengan suara yang melengking.

"Aish! Noona aku masih mengantuk, 5 menit lagi aku akan bang-"

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun! Sudah ku bilang jangan membawa jalang kerumah ini!". Sehun membuka matanya lebar lebar saat mendengar Noona nya berteriak sambil menyeret yeoja yang tadi masih berbaring di ranjang dengannya keluar rumah. "Pergi kau! Dasar jalang" usir Noona nya sambil menutup pintu dengan suara keras, dan kembali ke kamar dimana Sehun berada. Ketika sampai dikamar Sehun, Xiumin sang Noona menatap nyalang kearah nya.

 ** _Glek._**

Dengan susah payah Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri.

 _"Yah matilah kau Oh Sehun" -batin Sehun._

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, sepasang kekasih sedang menikmati pagi hari dengan menonton tv dan memakan cookies bersama."Kau tidak ada kelas hari ini, Luhan?" tanya sang namja pada yeoja yang duduk disampingnya, "Tidak" jawab sang yeoja bermata rusa yang bernama Luhan, sang namja hanya mengangguk menanggapi."Chanyeol, apa kau akan pergi lagi nanti?" tanya Luhan pada kekasihnya. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat wajah kekasih cantiknya, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertayaan tadi.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Mungkin aku egois jika mengatakan ini tapi lusa nanti aku akan pergi selama setahun untuk persiapan proyek di Kanada, dan maukah kau ikut denganku kesana, Lu?" sambung Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon. Luhan menegang dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti, dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol.

Baru tiga bulan yang lalu Chanyeol meninggalkannya untuk melakukan kegiatan proyek di Jeju, dan sekarang Chanyeol meninggalkannya selama satu tahun dengan jarak yang sangat jauh dari Korea ke Kanada. Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi Luhan seperti itu, mendesah kecewa. Pastilah Luhan menolak ajakannya.

"Lu aku-"

"Maaf Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu. Aku punya kegiatan disini, waktu satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, belum lagi ini tahun terakhir aku kuliah" ucap Luhan dengan lembut supaya Chanyeol mengerti dengan keadaannya. Munafik jika Luhan tidak ingin ikut dengan Chanyeol, dia sangat ingin ikut dengan kekasihnya itu tapi dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban Luhan, "Baiklah Lu. Aku mengerti, maafkan aku jika aku egois padamu" ucapnya sambil menarik Luhan kepelukannya. Ia sangat ingin kekasih cantiknya ikut dengannya ke Kanada, tapi dia juga tidak ingin egois pada kekasihnya.

" _Saranghae"_ bisiknya sambil mencium kening Luhan. _"Nado Saranghae"_ balas Luhan dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah!" seorang namja tan memanggilnya dari kejauhan, Sehun menghampiri temannya itu. "Hei apa apaan dengan tampang kusutmu itu?" tanya temannya dengan nada menyindir. Sehun berdecih kesal, "Kau tau aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu Jongin" ucap Sehun datar, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang mendengus kesal. Dan menyusul Sehun didepannya, "Sehun bagaimana jika besok sore kita ke bar?" ajak Jongin yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau lusa?"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

"Luhan, besok aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, kau mau?" ajak Chanyeol sambil memasakan makan malam untuknya dan kekasihnya. Tangan mungil melingkar dipinggang Chanyeol, Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma sabun dan shampoo, ia menebak jika kekasihnya baru selesai mandi.

"Aku mau lebih lama bersamamu" ucap Luhan dengan nada manja. Chanyeol terkikik mendengarnya, lalu dia mematikan kompor dan berbalik mengarah Luhan, lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Hei kau mau menggodaku dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan heran, bagaimana tidak kekasihnya ini hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas paha dan rambutnya yang basah usai keramas. Sungguh penampilan yang membuat siapa saja ingin memenerkamnya.

Luhan menggeleng, namun dia mengalunkan tangannya keleher Chanyeol dan mengecup sekilas bibir tebal itu, Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ditahannya kepala Luhan dan dilumatnya bibir itu.

"Eungh"

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya semakin gencar menjelajahi mulut Luhan, tangannya mulai merambat dan memeras kuat payudara Luhan yang masih dibalut handuk.

"Ahh Chan"

Ciuman Chanyeol berlanjut menuruni leher Luhan dan membuat _kissmark_ disana. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, lalu merapihkan handuk Luhan yang hampir terbuka, dan mencium sekilas kening Luhan.

"Pergilah kekamar dan berpakaianlah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita" ucap Chanyeol lembut, sambil mengelus kepala Luhan sayang. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan berjalan kekamarnya dilantai atas.

.

.

.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur yang empuk itu, sambil memegang payudaranya yang sempat diremas oleh Chanyeol. Itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya dengan Chanyeol, sebelum sebelumnya dia dan Chanyeol hanya sebatas saling melumat saja. Yah, bisa dibilang ia dan Chanyeol payah karna hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama 2 tahun lamanya, dan baru melakukan ciuman tidak lebih. Luhan menghela nafas gusar, ia penasaran bagaimana rasanya bercinta.

Apakah sakit? atau nikmat? seperti yang teman temannya bilang?

 _Haahh.._

Sekali lagi Luhan menghela nafasnya, tadi ia merasakan Chanyeol yang begitu bergairah dan itu sangat seksi. Bagaimana bila kejantanan Chanyeol memasukinya? Ah bodoh Luhan, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajahmu memerah. Lalu Luhan bangkit dan segera berpakaian, tidak ingin membuat kekasih tampannya menunggunya dibawah.

.

.

.

"Ahh.. shh.. ah Sehunhh.."

Suara desahan perempuan menggema didalam kamar hotel itu, terlihat kedua manusia berbeda gender itu tidak memakai baju dibadannya. Sehun menjilati leher sang yeoja dan semakin lama semakin turun kedaerah dada.

"Akh! Sehunhh" jerit yeoja itu ketika Sehun menghisap puting payudaranya seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan, tangan Sehun tidak tinggal diam satu tangannya ia pakai untuk meremas payudara disebelahnya dan yang satunya Sehun masukan kedalam vagina sang yeoja yang telah basah.

"Eugh ahh.. A-akuh ingin ahh" ucap yeoja itu susah payah. Sehun menghentikan permainannya dan menatap yeoja yang berada dibawahnya, "Wae Sehun-ah? kenapa berhenti?" tanya yeoja itu kebingungan.

"Kita mulai intinya saja" ucap Sehun kemudian melebarkan paha sang yeoja dan memposisikan penisnya didepan lubang surga itu.

"Ahhh... " desah yeoja itu ketika merasakan ujung penis Sehun menyentuh lubangnya. Sedikit lagi penis itu akan masuk, dan Sehun akan menjemput kenikmatananya sebelum semuanya menjadi angan-angan.

"YAK! OH SEHUN!" lengkingan itu memekakan telinga lengkap dengan gebrakan pintu yang terbuka, dengan santainya Sehun berdiri dan menghadap sang Noona.

"Wae?" tanyanya malas dengan tampang datar andalannya. "Yak! Brengsek pakai pakaianmu dulu!" teriak Noonanya kesal sambil melemparkan pakaian kearah Sehun. Sehun memakainya santai dihadapan Noonanya itu, Xiumin sang Noona menatap tajam yeoja yang berada diatas ranjang. "Yak! kau! pergi dan janganlah berani dekat dekat dengan adikku lagi, dasar jalang murahan!" teriak Xiumin pada yeoja itu yang langsung buru buru keluar dari kamar. Sehun mendecih, "Noona bisakah kau biarkan aku bersenang senang sekali saja?" pinta Sehun kesal. "Bersenang senang dengan membuat wanita hamil, begitu maksudmu Oh Sehun?" sindir Xiumin pada adiknya.

"Aish ini bukan sekali dua kalinya aku bercinta dengan wanita lain, Noona. Dan tidak ada yang datang kerumah lalu bilang hamil, kan?"

"Iya aku tau dan karna itu aku mencegahnya Oh Sehun!" Sehun mengerang frustasi, menghadapi Noonanya ini hanya membuat kepalanya pecah.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, appa dan eomma memenunggu dirumah" setelah berkata seperti itu Xiumin berjalan keluar, diikuti Sehun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di musim semi yang terang dan sejuk di _Seoul_ adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi Luhan, yeoja itu sedang merias wajahnya dengan _make up_ tipis agar terlihat lebih mempesona. Hari ini dia dan Chanyeol akan pergi berkencan, sudah sangat lama terakhir kalinya mereka berkencan dan hari ini mereka akan pergi berkencan sebelum besok pagi Chanyeol berangkat ke Kanada.

 _drrrttt drrrttt drrrttt_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar menandakan pesan masuk, Luhan segera membuka pesan itu dan kemudian membalasnya cepat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya yang mengirim pesan. Luhan kembali melihat dirinya dicermin dengan penampilannya yang cantik dengan rambut coklat yang tergerai dihiasi jepitan lucu berwarna putih. Yeoja itu menggunakan _dress_ berwarna _pink pastel_ dengan motif bunga bunga dibawahnya, dipadukan dengan _flatshoes_ berwarna senada, dan tas selempang kecil berwarna hitam. Sungguh terlihat seperti anak kecil yang imut.

Kemudian Luhan berlar kecil keluar rumah, lalu mendapati kekasih tampannya dengan rambut yang dibiarkan jatuh menutipi dahi seksinya dan setelan kaos berwarna hitam, celana jeans berwarna abu abu, dan dipadukan dengan _sneakers_ berwarna putih. Terlihat sangat tampan dimata Luhan.

"Hei, sudah selesai mengagumi ketampananku?" goda Chanyeol sambil mencolek dahu Luhan. Luhan tersipu malu saat dirinya tertangkap sedang mengagumi kekasihnya, Chanyeol yang melihatnya tidak tahan untuk mengecup bibir mungil itu.

"Ayo tuan putri, kau tidak ingin diam seperti patung seperti itu kan?"

Luhan yang tersadar segera mengukuti Chanyeol dan masuk kedalam mobil sedan berwarna merah itu.

"Jadi kita mau kemana Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya ketika sudah satu jam lebih dia dan Chanyeol tidak sampai pada tempat tujuan.

"Kau lihat saja nanti Lu" jawab Chanyeol dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

.

.

.

"Hallo Jongin?"

"Ahh hallo?" terdengar ada geraman tertahan dari suara sahabatnya itu, kemudian bersahutan dengan suara desahan yeoja, _oh shit_ sahabat hitamnya itu sedang bercinta.

"Yak! Kalau kau sedang bercinta seperti itu tidak perlu mengangkat telponku, ingin pamer hah?! dasar bodoh!" umpat Sehun. Sehun langsung mutuskan sambangum telepon dan menyambar jaket hitam, lalu pergi keuar rumah menggunakan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Akh! maaf" Luhan menunduk meminta maaf pada seseorang yang sudah ia tabrak, "Pakailah matamu untuk melihat" ucap orang itu dingin, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang itu.

 _deg_

Mata mereka bertatapan, mata tajam orang itu adalah Sehun, yang terpaku saat melihat mata rusa bening yang sangt cantik. Sehun bungkam melihat wanita yang terlihat sangat sederhana tapi juga sangat cantik. Luhan berkedip dan memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sehun, kemudian berlalu meminggalkan Sehun setelah meminta maaf lagi.

Sehun berbalik dan menatap punggung sempit itu, bibir tipisnya menyeringai tampan.

 _"Sangat menarik"_ batinnya.

.

.

.

TBC/END?


	2. chapter 2

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya tak tentu arah selama dua jam lebih, hingga tiba ia disebuah hotel berbintang lima yang mewah.

"Selamat datang tuan Oh" ucap salah satu resepsionis dengan senyuman menggoda yang cantik ketika Sehun memasuki hotel mewah itu.

Sehun menyeringai kemudian mengangguk menanggapi senyuman genit sang resepsionis, Sehun berjalan kedepan sang resepsionis itu kemudian berbisik, "Aku tunggu kau di kamar 124" setelah berbisik seperti itu Sehun menyeringai dan berjalan menuju lift, meninggalkan sang resepsionis yang terpaku dengan ucapan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" ucap Luhan dan berdiri dari duduknya. Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka sedang ada di hotel mewah didekat pantai, Chanyeol menyewa hotel ini untuk mempersiapkan hari jadi mereka ke 2 tahun. Dia akan melamar Luhan disini, ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dan berharap Luhan menyukainya.

.

.

.

 _Sehun POV_

Aku berjalan kearah lift dan ketika ingin memasuki lift tiba tiba saja seorang yeoja berjalan cepat dan menabrakku.

 _BRUK!_

"Akh! maaf" ucap yeoja itu dan menundukan pandangannya. "Pakailah matamu untuk melihat" ucapku dingin, kemudian yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya.

 _deg_

Sial. Aku terpaku melihat matanya, mata rusa yang cantik dan bening itu menghipnotisku, aku perhatikan dirinya dari atas sampai bawah. Penampilan sederhana tapi kenapa sangat cantik untuknya. Lihatlah bibir mungil yang dioleskan lipstik tipis itu sangat menggoda untuk dikecup.

Yeoja itu memutuskan kontak mata denganku, lalu pergi setelah meminta maaf lagi. Aku berbalik menatap punggung itu. Sangat menarik. Dan aku pun melanjutkan untuk berjalan lagi memasuki lift ke lantai 3.

Setelah sampai di kamar 124 aku terus memikirkan yeoja yang menabrakku tadi, aku membaringkan tubuhku keatas kasur king size lalu memikirkan lagi yeoja tadi.

"Oppa~" tiba tiba seseorang memelukku dari samping, aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang memelukku. Oh ternyata resepsionis yang tadi, aku lihat _name tag_ yang ada di bajunya 'Kim Yerim' ah itu namanya, "Hei sayang" ucapku aku mengelus kepalanya lembut lalu aku mendekatkan bibirku.

 _Cup_

Hanya kecupan, aku sudah tidak tergoda dengan resepsionis ini. Dipikiranku hanya ada yeoja bermata rusa tadi. Ah aku harus berkenalan dengannya.

 _Sehun POV End_

.

.

.

"Sudah?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, "Wah Chanyeol, banyak sekali makanannya" Luhan menatap semua makanan diatas meja dengan berbinar. "Kau suka?" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat lucu dimatanya, Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol terkikik melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, "Makanlah Lu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Luhan sayang, Luhan langsung melahap makanan yang ada dimeja itu.

"Aahhh kenyang sekali" ucap Luhan setelah memakan makanan tadi, "Lu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Chanyeol dengan muka serius. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung berdebar dan menebak nebak apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan.

"Apa?"

"Kau tau kan? Sekarang hari jadi kita yang ke 2 tahun?" Luhan mengangguk. Ya, tentu saja Luhan mengingat itu.

"Jadi dihari jadi kita yang ke 2 tahun. Maukah kau bertunangan denganku Lu?"

"A-apa?" Luhan terkejut, sungguh dia tidak tau kalau Chanyeol akan melamarnya secepat ini, dan tentu saja Luhan bahagia, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dikedua mata rusanya. "Hei sayang, kenapa kau menangis hm?" Chanyeol menghapus lembut air mata yang mengalir dari mata Luhan.

"Hiks... Kau serius Chan?" kata Luhan sambil terisak kecil. "Iya Lu. Aku serius" Luhan langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat dan menangis sejadi jadinya, dia sangat bahagia. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Luhan tapi dia belum tenang karna Luhan belum menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana Lu? Kau mau?" Luhan mengangguk, "Iya Chan, aku mau" Chanyeol menghela napas lega dan memeluk Luhan dangan sayangnya. "Aku akan terus bersamamu Lu" ucap Chanyeol tulus, kemudian kedua bibir itu menyatu, tidak ada nafsu disana hanya ciuman kasih sayang masing masing dari mereka.

.

.

.

 _Kanada,1999_

Pagi hari yang cerah dimusim semi ini sangatlah menyejukkan hati, sinar matahari menembus celah celah gorden, terdapat gumpalan selimut berisi seorang yang sedang tertidur pulas dikasur berukuran queen size itu.

 _Kring Kring Kring_

Alarm berbunyi membangunkan seorang yang sedang tidur itu, tangan kecil itu keluar dari selimut untuk mematikan alarm yang terus berbunyi, perlahan ia menurunkan selimutnya. Mata puppy nya melihat jam yang tertara dimeja samping tempat tidur, kemudian ia bangun dari tidurnya. Dan jamnya menunjukkan pukul 7:15am.

"Ternyata, aku mimpi buruk tadi" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Ia langsung bergegas memasuki kamar mandi, setelah itu memakai seragam kantor dengan tergesa gesa, kemudian langsung berlari keluar apartemennya, dan pergi ke mobilnya yang ada dibasement, "Hallo Baekhyun? Kau dimana?" ucap orang disebrang telpon sana, "Aku sedang di jalan sekarang" ucap yeoja bernama Baekhyun tadi, "Cepat lah Baek, Direktur menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul"

"Iya iya aku akan segera kesana" setelah itu sambungan telpon terputus, dan Baekhyun segera menancap gas menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, 1999_

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, sekarang ia sedang berada dikamarnya itu, ia kembali teringat moment tadi malam bersama kekasih tampannya Chanyeol, ia tersenyum sangat lebar ketika mengingatnya. Ia dan Chanyeol akan segera menikah nanti, oh yaampun senangnya dia, Luhan melihat benda yang melingkar dijari lentiknya, cincin emas berwarna perak dengan berlian yang cantik begitu pas dijarinya

Matanya melihat bunga dan surat yang ada dikasurnya, Luhan mengambil surat itu kemudian membacanya,

" _Hallo Sayang, Hari ini aku akan segera melaksanakan tugasku untuk pergi ke Kanada selama setahun aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, bahkan sekarang aku merindukanmu, maaf jika aku sering meninggalkanmu pergi, begitu pekerjaanku disini selesai aku akan menikahimu sayang, makanlah yang teratur, jaga dirimu baik baik, dan tetaplah cinta padaku_

 _aku mencintaimu_

 _Chanyeol,"_

Surat itu Luhan peluk seakan itu adalah tubuh Chanyeol, air matanya menetes mengingat ia berpisah sementara dengan kekasihnya yang jauh disana selama kurang lebih setahun, dan ia disini harus menunggu selama itu. Bukan hal yang mudah menjalani hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini, tapi ia harus apa jika itu menyangkut masa depan Chanyeol juga.

 _Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt_

Ponselnya bergetar manandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia segera membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

 _From : Zi Tao_

 _To : Luhan_

 _Hallo Lu, apa kau sibuk malam ini? jika tidak maukah kau ikut denganku ke club nanti malam? temanku ulang tahun dan aku tidak ada teman, kau mau ya?_

 _To : Zi Tao_

 _From : Luhan_

 _Hai Tao, kebetulan malam ini aku tidak sibuk, baiklah aku akan menemani mu_

 _From : Zi Tao_

 _To : Luhan_

 _Kau yang terbaik! Aku mencintaimu_

Luhan tersenyum melihat pesan itu, temannya yang itu sangat lucu sekali, ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. Kemudian Luhan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan bergegas untuk mandi dan sarapan. Setelah sarapan Luhan menyirami tanaman bunga yang ada di halamannya, tak lama ponselnya berbunyi menandakan telpon masuk, ia segera mengambil ponsel itu diponselnya tertera nama yang ia rindukan saat ini, dengan cepat ia mengangkat telpon itu.

" _Hai sayang"_ terdengar disebrang sana suara pria yang ia cintai.

"Hallo Chan"

" _Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

" _Aku tidak baik, karna aku begitu merindukanmu"_ Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Aku juga, kau sudah sampai?"

" _Sudah, aku baru sampai dihotel"_

"Kau sudah makan?"

 _"Belum, aku baru ingin memesan makanan"_

"Baiklah, beristirahatlah yang cukup"

" _Baik tuan putri, aku tutup telponnya, Aku mencintaimu"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, sambungan telpon terputus. Luhan menghela nafasnya, baru berberapa jam ia dan kekasihnya berpisah tapi ia begitu merindukan kekasih tampannya itu. Ia menaruh kembali ponselnya dan kembali kekamar untuk bersiap pergi kekampus.

.

.

.

"Hei Sehun! Kau melamun hah?" Jongin menegur Sehun yang sedang melamun dikelasnya, Sehun berdecak sebal dan menatap tajam temannya. Jongin menyeritkan keningnya bingung, "Ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak" datar Sehun, "Nanti malam kita jadi ke club kan?" Sehun mengangguk, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Jongin yang melihat kelakuan temannya itu hanya mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli, daripada memikirkan teman datarnya itu lebih baik ia menelpon kekasihnya yang cantik.

Sehun memilih bolos jam kelasnya sekarang, pikirannya sedang tidak fokus dari tadi karna bayangan perempuan yang menabraknya selalu terbayang dipikirannya. Lebih baik ia pergi untuk menenangkan pikirannya sekarang, ia berjalan kearah parkiran dan menaikin mobilnya, lalu mobil itu keluar meninggalkan kampusnya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" begitu sampai dikantornya Baekhyun langsung bertanya pada teman disampingnya yang bernama Jennie,

"Katanya akan ada yang berkunjung kesini dan menggantikan posisi Pak Direktur sementara selama kurang lebih setahun" ucap Jennie, Baekhyun penasaran siapa kira kira yang akan menggantikan posisi Direktur sementara ini.

"Lalu hubungannya dengan kita yang harus berkumpul itu apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ya ampun Baekhyun, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Ya tentu saja kita harus menyapa Direktur baru kita, aish kau ini bagaimana" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Selamat datang Tuan Park," sambutan langsung dari Direktur dan seketika orang orang yang ada disekitarnya membungkukan badannya,

"Itu dia, dia orangnya" tunjuk Jennie, Baekhyun mengikuti arah tunjukan Jennie, dan terkejut mengetahui siapa orangnya. Orang itu tersenyum ramah, senyuman yang telah lama Baekhyun lihat, mata mereka bertemu. Dunia serasa berhenti sementara, bahkan ia tidak merasakan jantungnya berdetak lagi, air matanya menetes, hatinya sakit setelah menahan rindu selama bertahun tahun. Pria itu, pria yang Baekhyun tunggu tunggu selama ini,

"Chanyeol,"

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Maafkan saya, kalau telat uptadenya dikarenakan saya sibuk dengan dunia real saya. Maaf ya kalau cuma sedikit, saya udah berusaha untuk meluangkan waktu mengetik cerita ini. Semoga kalian sukadengan cerita ini.


End file.
